Why does it always rain on me?
by kakao
Summary: Joey ist depessiv und jemand ganz besonderes kreuzt seinen Weg... [Seto x Joey] [OOC für Joey] [Complete]


Titel: Why does it always rain on me?  
  
Autor: Kakao  
  
E-Mail: kakao@networld.at  
  
Fanfiction: Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Pairing: Seto x Joey (angedeutet)  
  
Story: Joey ist wieder einmal depressiv, zieht sich zurück...  
  
Kommentar: Ja, ich bin down, bringe einfach nichts zu Stande... irgendwie geht momentan alles schief, deshalb hab ich das hier geschrieben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, Kommentare erfreuen immer mein Gemüt *lächel* Ach ja, habt Gnade, ist meine erste Yu-Gi-Oh Ficcie ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: Ich habe keine Rechte was Yu-Gi-Oh betrifft. Und diese Fic hat nichts mit dem Song „Why does it always rain on me" zu tun (keine Ahnung, von wem der kommt... der Titel passte nur so gut ^^)  
  
Why does it always rain on me?  
  
Meine Schritte sind langsam... mein Kopf ist schwer und schmerzt. Ich spüre wie heiße Tränen sich über meine Wangen bahnen. Ich kann sie nicht vermeiden, kann sie nicht länger verstecken. Es geht nicht... Ein tiefer Seufzer entrinnt meiner Kehle und ich blicke gen Himmel. Es hat angefangen zu regnen und nun prasselt es unaufhaltsam auf mich nieder. Ein kalter Wind bläst mir entgegen, doch ich versuche ihn zu ignorieren...   
  
Ich habe Angst. Ich lasse meinen Kopf sinken, blicke nun zu Boden... Ich habe solche Angst... Ich kralle mich in mein T-Shirt, das vom Regen bereits durchnässt ist und wie eine zweite Haut an meinem Körper klebt. Es ist kalt und ich bin einsam... wie des öfteren.  
  
Mein Atem wird schwerer, leichte Schluchzer entfliehen meinen Lippen... Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich alles herauslasse, dass ich weine, dass ich meine Gefühle offen zeige, auch wenn hier keine Menschenseele ist. Ich blicke mich um und entdecke wenige Meter vor mir einen Park, in dem ich oft war, als ich klein war... als meine Schwester noch bei mir wohnte.  
  
Ich marschiere hinein, habe nun meine Hände in meiner Hosentasche vergraben, um sie ein wenig vor der Kälte zu schützen... es ist bereits Herbst und ich bin nicht einmal in Besitz einer wärmenden Jacke. Kein Wunder... wenn mein Dad unser gesamtes Geld für Alkohol und Huren zum Fenster hinauswirft. Es ist zum Verrücktwerden...  
  
Bald erreiche ich einen kleinen See, oder besser gesagt größeren Teich, der sich hier in diesem Park befindet. Ich setzte mich an das kleine Ufer, schmeiße herumliegende Steine hinein... Jedes Mal wenn mich eine Depression überkommt, bin ich hier, lausche den Geräuschen der Bäume, wie ihre Äste im Wind wehen und beobachte das wunderschöne Glitzern des Wassers, wenn Sonnenstrahlen auf die Oberfläche treten.  
  
Doch heute ist es anders. Ich höre nichts, außer dem permanenten Prasseln des Regens und wenn ich auf das Wasser blicke, so sehe ich nur trübes Nass. Es ist, als wäre nicht ich, sondern die Welt depressiv. Ich seufze tief und versuche mein Spiegelbild im Wasser zu erkennen,... doch das einzige was ich sehe ist, ein verzerrtes Bild eines mageren, blassen Jungen. Bin das ich?  
  
Ich ziehe meine Beine an, meine Arme schlingen sich um sie und meinen Kopf platziere ich auf meine Knie... meine Augen sind geschlossen, um mich vor der Realität zu verstecken.  
  
Wäre alles anders, wenn ich demjenigen, der meinen Geist und mein Herz gefangen nahm, meine Gefühle offen gestehen würde? Würde sich alles ändern, wenn ich es endlich wagen würde? Ich schüttle sanft den Kopf... vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht... Weitere Tränen treten aus meinen Augenwinkeln hervor...   
  
Er ist so unnahbar, für mich niemals erreichbar. Ich kann ihn nicht durchbrechen... Ich wünschte, ich wäre jemand, der ihm wirklich nahe stehen würde. Auch wenn ich dafür auch sein Bruder sein müsste. Ich liebe ihn, ja, mehr als alles andere. Er gibt mir die Kraft, die ich benötige, um jeden Tag zu überstehen. Doch so langsam verlässt mich all meine Hoffnung... denn immer wenn ich ihn sehe, merke ich, wie egal ich ihm doch bin, wie kalt er mir gegenüber ist. Und es schmerzt... jede Beleidigung, jedes feindselige Wort was seine Lippen verlässt... und diesen Schmerz überspiele ich mit Leichtigkeit, nämlich dass ich seine Worte erwidere, ihn ebenfalls beleidige, und das schmerzt mir selbst.  
  
Ich bin so ein Idiot... am liebsten würde ich ihm alles sagen, ihm all meine Gefühle preisgeben. Auch wenn er sie nicht erwidern würde, vielleicht wäre ich dann eine große Last los, wer weiß...   
  
Plötzlich spüre ich etwas auf meinen Schultern, Wärme empfängt mich und es scheint, als habe der Regen gestoppt... Verwirrt öffne ich meine Augen, blicke nach oben... und sehe... ihn...   
  
„Willst du hier noch lange sitzen?" höre ich ihn fragen, doch ich nehme ihn kaum wahr... ich betrachte ihn stumm und merke erst jetzt, dass er mir seinen Mantel umgehängt hatte und einen Regenschirm über mir hielt.  
  
„Was ist? Hörst du mir zu?" fragt er etwas schärfer und ich lächle leicht, stehe auf und sehe ihn an.  
  
Ich blicke auf mich hinab und genieße das Gefühl der Wärme, ziehe seinen Mantel enger an mich.   
  
„Danke..." nuschle ich leicht und lächle...  
  
Ich höre ein Seufzen und blicke auf, sehe ihm in seine kristallblauen Augen... wie schön sie doch sind. Am liebsten würde ich ewig hineinblicken...  
  
„Was ist, Wheeler, kannst du dir keinen Mantel leisten, oder warum rennst du halbnackt bei starkem Regen durch die Gegend?"   
  
„Ich bin halt nicht ein reicher Bastard wie du!" gebe ich prompt zur Antwort und bereue im nächsten Moment das Gesagte... verdammt, immer vermassle ich alles. Kein Wunder, dass er wieder sauer werden wird, wenn ich auf diese kleine Spiele eingehe.   
  
Er schnaubt verächtlich, dreht mir den Rücken zu und marschiert los... Ich strecke meine Hand aus, möchte etwas erwidern,... doch ich kann nicht und sehe, wie er schnellen Schrittes davon schreitet. Mein Blick ist weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet..  
  
Ich bin ein Idiot... ein absoluter Idiot...  
  
Plötzlich bleibt er stehen, dreht sich um... still sehe ich ihm in die Augen, als er mir zuruft...   
  
„Wie lange willst du da noch stehen? Komm endlich!"   
  
Ich sehe ihn mit großen Augen a und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf meinen Lippen aus... Ich laufe zu ihm, sehe ihn kurz an, ehe ich stumm neben ihm hergehe...   
  
Und ich wusste, dass mein Leben nun eine Wende nehmen würde... auch wenn das nur den Anfang meines Glückes bedeutete...  
  
Owari 


End file.
